transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Dawn: Jailbreak of Day
tf - Monday, March 17, 2014, 7:25 PM ------------------------------------ THE DAY OF EXECUTION The Neutral Widget was sentenced to death on Monday, and being that this is Friday, that means this story is going to get resolved one way or another! Widget's crimes:Aiding a known terrorist faction, the Crystal Sentinels, responsible for the explosion of several barracks and ammo dumps in the City. In short. A treasonous act. The Memorial Square is packed with citizens and Decepticon troops. Clearly ready for trouble, the Con forces have secured the area with a decent amount of ground troops and several in the air. To take this plaza now would take a tactical team. Or perhaps a resistance team, waiting in the wings. The brutish Suckerpunch cracks his joints as he waits at the chopping block. "Vector Sigma, thought this day'd never come." The other Brute awaits, leaning on a heavy warhammer. Backjack nods once, surveying the crowd. "Feels like this week's been months in the making." He turns to his compatriot, "Can you feel that in the air? Trouble's brewing. Can't wait." Suckerpunch pauses, "Erm, that's probably my diodes acting up....I'm...erm...excited." The tesla coils arc on his upper back in testament. MEANWHILE IN THE TUNNELS BELOW The entire resistance force of the Crystal Sentinels have gathered. This is their time to stand up against oppression, against these brutal showings of force, and thanks to the Autobots, they no longer are packing generic "My First Blasters". Quickshot, Powderkeg and Clarion, along with the others quietly sit in the tunnels, mere feet from the surface. A series of trap doors on one side of the Plaza were carefully excavated just for this event. A small hardlined cable has been run all the way to this location by the Mesh Runners, the intel gathering rebels here, just to ensure there's no communication for Soundwave to pick up. The message reads <<"WE WILL KEEP YOU POSTED ON CHANGES. WIDGET IS SCHEDULED TO BE MOVED TO THE PLAZA MOMENTARILY. GOOD LUCK, MAY YOU BE EVER SUCCESSFUL - BANDWIDTH>> Clarion silently nods, showing the message over to the Autobot forces. It was decided before that the Bots were taking the lead here, they had the ages of experience to make this rescue a success.... Up above, the mail doors to the ironic Ministry of Peace open, and there with Soundwave is a Neutral clapped in chains, being drug by Decepticon Guards.... Soundwave approaches the execution platform, raised up so citizens of the city can see the gruesome hammering. Large televised monitors are visible in the plaza, displaying live footage for the act to come. He ascends the stairs slowly, actually stepping up there instead of flying. Widget, sullen with his head down is dragged up the stairs as well with the two guards, his body in force restrictors. The uncharismatic one stands at the top of the stairs, the buzz of the crowd dying down as he does. His voice emenates from practically everywhere, using his sound modulators to amplify his voice. "MECHS AND FEMMES OF CRYSTAL CITY. TODAY WE STRIKE TERROR INTO THOSE WHO ASSAULT OUR HOMES, OUR LIVES. IT IS BY THE ACTIONS OF *THIS* MECH, THAT SEVERAL PROTOFORM ORPHANAGES AND OLD MECHS HOMES HAVE BEEN DESTROYED, ANNIHILATED BY A HATED ENEMY THAT FEARS LAW AND ORDER. WITH THIS SYMBOL OF THEIRS, WE DENY THEM, DENOUNCE THEIR HATRED, THEIR ATTACKS. WE ARE UNAFRAID. WE ARE THE DECEPTICONS, AND NO MIGHT CAN MATCH OUR OWN." Combat: Soundwave compares his Leadership to 90: Success! The crowd is surprisingly mollified by his words, some of them shouting defiant messages against Widget. Someone throws a battery in a high arc, missing the Neutral... Blast Off stands atop one of the towers of the Ministry of Peace, looking down on to the plaza below. He holds his ionic blaster in hand and watches as Soundwave exits the building, prisoner in tow. Blast Off is in charge of several Aerospace soldiers who are here today to ensure things remain orderly. He is also here to function as a sharpshooter and sniper, if need be for crowd control. Aloof and poised, his violet-gray optics scan the crowd for any sign of trouble. Memorial Square(#12045Rnt) - Crystal City The city's tallest towers form a ring around the city's center, more like a hexagon than a square due to the intersection of three thoroughfares. These lofty, deep-seated towers, sturdy yet graceful, block out the view of the rest of the city and dominate the square with sheer height. In the darkness of night, the glittering crystals absorb the bright starlight and reflect them onto the dark, mirroring indigo steel, doubling the twinkling lights. Linked by a series of seemingly-delicate aerial walkways, the glinting towers form the base of what looks like a six-sided spiderweb touched by dew. The "strands" are of the same indigo steel/titanium alloy as the towers themselves, but the numerous, everpresent crystals give them a deceptively gossamer aspect. In the center of the square is a perfect, miniature copy of the original Crystal City sculpted from sparkling quartz crystal and lit from beneath. Contents: Blurr Backstory Sandstorm Zipline Arcee Blast Off Hook Elita One A strange tall, angled object atop a building. Ministry of Peace Obvious exits: North leads to Tower Promenade. East leads to Residential Sector. Southeast leads to Industrial Park. South leads to Spaceport. Southwest leads to Emporium. West leads to Academe. Elita One drops Backjack-Cons. Elita One drops Suckerpunch-Cons. Hook stands on the execution platform along with his 5 other compatriots, three on each side. He wears a purple cape and is highly polished. Each Constructicon carries with him a trumpet, and on Hook's direction, the group begin to play a heroic tune, filled with embelishment and triumph, as Soundwave makes his proclaimation. Hook and the rest of the Constructicons appear quite stoic in there work, apparently taking any display of emotion as a sign they're not taking their job seriously. Blurr waits in the tunnels with his team, standing before the large force of Crystal Sentinels. He nods upon hearing the message from the Mesh Runners. <> he replies simply, then turns toward the trapdoors. The time has almost come. "Remember, our goal is to rescue Widget. Everything else comes second." he reminds the team. Yeah, especially you, Sandstorm. "The Sentinels will keep the cannon fodder occupied, while we take down the big guns." The courier turns toward the gathered Sentinels, wondering if they could use some kind of inspiration, but he's certainly no Rodimus or Ultra Magnus. Hmm. He glances at Arcee. "Think they could use any kind of short motivational speech?" She seems to be the kind of person who would be most receptive to that. Arcee is feeling tense, and anxious. Poor Wedge is almost out of time. There's zero room for error. This MUST go well, or Wedge -- and perhaps the remainder of the underground resistance -- will surely perish. As she waits in the tunnel with the rest of the team, she double and triple-checks the charges in her pistols before returning them to subspace. When Blurr asks her for a motivational word of encouragement, Arcee gives him an anxious look, then gazes over to the rest of the resistance forces. "...Good luck, everyone." Her voice is really tense. That's about all she can manage right now. Elita One drops Widget. Sitting still and waiting for things to happen is not Zipline's specialty. About the exact opposite, actually. Which is why, instead of just sitting still or waiting for orders to come by, the little cheetah tape-bot has been running messages the REALLY old fashioned way to those who aren't near the hard-lined communication systems. It only takes her very short while to run the message down the line to other groups waiting. Then she's back up with the rest of the autobots, looking like she's barely even expended any energon. Settled back into position, Zipline raises a paw. Lacking a thumb, she just lifts it up with digits curled up, like someone raising a fist. "Right, rescue first, blow stuff up second. Got it!" None the less, the large (For a tape) railcannon is materialized upon her back, bits shifting and readjusting in pre-fight checks. "Let's get this guy." Man, where's Impactor when you need a pep-talk? Or Springer, even. Hell, he'd take Roadbuster, at least the dude knows how to layout a plan. But no, a lot of the Wreckers are out on other assignments, partially thanks to Scorponok going out and kicking up shit again. Sandstorm wasn't though, because this had been held in the wings and Command knew they would need someone good at getting in and fighting out of slag deep situations for this mission. Which is fine with him, Sandstorm was hardly intimidated by the prospect. If anything, he was probably one of the few here actually looking forward to it. "Alright brobots, this is it. Time to make your mark on history for this city, and for Cybertron." At least he was faking it, walking past and looking over various Sentinels as he had seen Impactor do before missions on several occasions. Probably why he has an ener-cigar stuck in the corner of his mouth too. "I'd tell you mechs that we'll all be going home afterwards, but you ain't stupid. You know as well as I do that it'd be a lie." Sandstorm stops and turns to face the rebels, snatching the ener-cig from his mouth with one hand and pointing at them. "But that's not important! What's important is that you get up, you give this mission everything you've got! And when that's gone.. you get up and give some more!" He slams his clenched hand into the other palm. "You get up there and show the Decepticons that you are not going to take their shit laying down like a bunch of preprinted protoforms waiting to be kicked to the gutter. This is your city and YOU are going to take it back!" Sandstorm sticks the stub back in his mouth and thrusts his fist overhead. "Are you with me?!" And waits for the hopefully positive response, leaning back a little to whisper towards Blurr and Arcee "How'm I doing?" Soundwave stands off to the side near the Constructicons, giving a sharp 'cut it' motion to the team. He takes a few moments to process the eternal mystery of how robots can blow into instruments then failing that, motions towards the headsman. Widget struggles in vain, his head actually forced down onto the smashing block. "Don't...Don't!" The Neutral bemoans, feeble, in his last moments, "This..this is your city! Don't give in t..." His voice is cut short as Suckerpunch smacks his head against the plate again, his rictis grin apparent as he leans in close "Subvocalize it, mech. Nobody can hear you anyway. Your sweeps of being a nuisance are over. At least accept it like a mech, you lousy scrap-feeder." Suckerpunch holds him down still, as Backjack takes his postion, the iconic headsman facemask seals up around him....its just to keep the energoo out of his mouth. Suckerpunch hesitates, "You're uh...not going to hit my hand this time right? I had to get a new one and..." The hammermech rolls his digits, "Really, we gotta do this now?" He raises his weapon.... Blast Off continues to watch from his perch on high, expression aloof and slightly disdainful. The Constructicons strike up some music. While the Combaticon can't help but always be just a bit contemptuous of any other gestalt team, he can at least appreciate good music. The Constructicons at least have /some/ skill and refinement, unlike, say... the *Stunticons*, pffft. And let's not even get into the AUTOBOT gestalts. Widget's in his last moments, apparently, but Blast Off doesn't pay what's going on stage much attention. Instead, he continues to scan the crowd from above, ready for trouble. Hook continues to direct his fellow Constructicons in their trumpet playing. He pauses for a moment and strikes Long Haul sharply with the his elbow "Your playing well Long Haul. Excellent Job." He makes a fluttery gesture with his hand and brushes his cape back, as he continues to play himself. Long Haul nods curtly and also continues to play, with even more gusto. However Hook, watching in disbelief, is shocked as Soundwave silences the group. Was it because of their performance? No, it is just execution time, that is all. "I hope the resistance comes, we'll pound them into scrap!" Bonecrusher remarks, as he stands idly with his horn. Hook nods "Brother...." he gazes out at the crowd, and smiles "I do belive you may be right...." Elita One drops Quickshot-Bots. Elita One drops Clarion-Bots. Elita One drops Powderkeg-Bots. The motivational speech from Sandstorm actually gets a grin out of Arcee, who playfully bumps him in the arm. "I'd say you just knocked it out of the park," she quips, feeling very ready to jump into action. Widget deserves nothing less than their best efforts! Blurr smirks at Sandstorm. "Sure thing Sandimus Prime." He jokes. "Better than Arcee can do this time around, I guess." Receiving an update from the Mesh Runners, he hears that the hammer is about to come down. <> He shouts over the hardlined comms for everyone to hear. Leading the charge, the courier dashes up toward the trapdoors, his army of rebels and his team following. Setting his sights on Backjack, he fires the first shot at the mech's hammer, intending to knock it out of his hand. Sandstorm cringes for a moment when even down here the trumpet playing can be heard. "Dear sweet Primus. Blurr, you sure I can't just blow up the stage those guys are on?" He's joking, though. Mostly. Fortunately, there's more important things to move onto doing that spiting Constructicons. "You're with me, Spots." Of course the two thrillseekers would go together, right? The Wrecker picks Zipline up from the ground, nods to the mechs to open the gate, and as one would expect for him charges right out into the fray. Uh boy, what's he plotting now? "Crashin' this party, Wrecker style! Whoooooo!" A whoop and a hollar as he charges out, only to find the crowd between them and the stage. Which is what he expected. Which is why he stops, spins around once for some extra momentum, and FLINGS Zipline towards the executioners on-stage. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Sandstorm has 'skipped' his action for this round. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. "For Cybertron! For Crystal City!" The Crimson Sentinels follow the charge, emerging from the three trap doors in the area, guns high, the stout fireplug that is Powderkeg, the golden Clarion and their leader Quickshot emerge, opening fire on the Decepticon guards, leaving the heavy lifting for the Autobots. "Watch your fire, no civilians!" Quickshot snaps, taking advantage of the precious seconds that surprise gave them. And, it's clobbering time! Arcee pulls out her pistols, and shoots at the first hostile she's able to target, which happens to be Suckerpunch. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Arcee has 'skipped' her action for this round. "Whu?" Zipline is confused at first when she's grabbed. But she catches on quickly. "I gotchya! Let's wreck this party!" She transforms into the trademark cassette form of the cassette bots. Smaller, easier to handle. And also, much more aerodynamic. Makes it easier for her to pick up a lot more speed when Sandstorm flings her across the crowd. The impression would be a bit like a strange sort of frisbee that's square instead of round. But it's spinning so fast that it's hard to tell. But it still works. Then halfway towards the stage, the 'frisbee' unfolds into the form of a small, spotted cat. That's flying straight at the executioner's face with front paws outstretched, claws unsheathed and ready to go for nearby optics. "Hi!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Zipline has 'skipped' her action for this round. Backjack brings down his weapon just as Blurr's crackshot sends it flying. The Brute startles, ""What the? Furball!" He exclaims as Zipline gets hurled up on stage, at his face. Suckerpunch turns towards the fight, just as Arcee hits him solid. The Brute's a tough one however, and one shot isn't enough to fell the Con. Powderkeg raises his pistol, "Got your back!" opening fire as well, helping stagger the Brute back off the execution gibbet just as Backjack does the same due to Zipline's best imitation of Spindrift. Soundwave doesn't bat an optic. "DECEPTICONS, MOVE TO ATTACK." The Tape Commander looks back for a few moments at the open doors to the Prison part of the Ministry of Peace, "GUARDS, CLOSE THE PRISON DOORS IMMEDIATELY." He gestures towards the Constructicons. ""CONSTRUCTICONS....JOIN TO FORM....DEVASTATOR!" With that, he draws his concussion launcher. The Decepticon guards and the Sentinels move forward to clash. Autobots appear from the depths as well, and yet Soundwave....chooses to aim towards the Sentinels. The stout Powderkeg raises his weapon, screaming through the sudden din, aiming back at the Tape Commander. Soundwave gets the draw on him, and fires a light shot at the minibot. Powderkeg stops in his tracks, "Is that it? All this time, that's...." He pauses, "Oh...Oh no" His hands touch his chassis, "No no n" KABOOOOMMM!!! The tiny mech EXPLODES in shrapnel and debris. He really WAS a living grenade! Devastator has arrived. Elita One drops Devastator. Hook has left. Elita One takes Powderkeg-Bots. Blast Off keeps watch- and suddenly there's a flash of movement bursting from the ground below. A *blue blur* of movement leading the way, no less. This gets the Combaticon's immediate attention, of course. As Blurr fires off a shot, the shuttleformer sneers under his faceplate and his ionic blaster is soon aimed right at his arch-rival. Blast Off OWES Blurr, *SO, so much*, especially for that last time they met on Earth... and he is just *itching* to pay him back. At the moment, all else is forgotten. He squeezes off a shot, then remembers his duty enough to look around, see the big picture, and radio any Decepticons under his command, <> Aerial Decepticon forces fly in to engage the enemy! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off strikes Blurr with his I O U (Laser) attack! -1 Elita One takes Suckerpunch-Cons. Elita One takes Backjack-Cons. @emit "Constructicons, Merge to form Devastator!" Scrapper echos Soundwave's order. The group stows there trumpets, and with a whirl of metal, form the powerful robot. He leers over the stage, like a child not sure which play thing to grab first. "Prepare.......prepare for your extermination!" the beast exclaims, as he grabs one of the gigantic ornamental columns that's been assembled for the execution ceremony. He lifts it high overhead, and throws it in the direction of the resistance forces. FAR UNDERGROUND A minibot named Delkey, having remained inert for an age, silently minimizing processor power to creep into Crystal City's mainframe in a hack for the ages....his optics flicker as Broadband and Bandwidth monitor the situation. <"/:/;/ >*...Makes the gestalt say, pose, semipose, or emit. Elita One has left. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Devastator has 'skipped' his action for this round. Elita One has arrived. Blurr skirts the perimeter of the crowd that has now been plunged into chaos, since the civilians no doubt have mixed responses to this. Either they're stupidly determined to fight for either side, or they're smart and take off running for cover. One thing he does spot is Soundwave giving the order to seal the doors to the brig. Hmm...now that might just be too good of an opportunity to pass up. No doubt he's the -only- one with a chance to slip inside before the doors close. He glances up at the platform where the execution had been about to take place, where his team is contending with the executioners. Heh. Finally, he makes his decision. <> The Wrecker certainly has a track record for making those gestalts hurt more than they'd expect at the hands of an Autobot. <'m headed for the prison bunker. See if I can't create the jailbreak of the vorn.>> So there are probably actual criminals in there who probably are there for good reasons, but to the afterspark with that, anything to give the Decepticons more trouble than they can handle. A shot from Blast Off grazes a slim shoulder pylon, but Blurr just ignores it, transforming and dashing for the doors just as they are sealing up. They close completely mere astroseconds after he's slipped through. Ha, take that Blast Off! In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Cybertronian Hovercar has 'skipped' his action for this round. Elita One drops Box-O-Stuff. Elita One has left. Elita One has arrived. Elita One takes Box-O-Stuff. <> Elita One drops Prison Deathtrap. Race: Race Track is initialized. Ready to begin a new race. Race: Cybertronian Hovercar joins the race. Elita One drops Looming Wall of Spikes. Race: Looming Wall of Spikes joins the race. Arcee hits the ground when she sees the incoming debris being flung by Devastator. It sails right past where her head had just been moments earlier. In the chaos, she transforms and makes a beeline through the chaos towards the execution platform. Zipline has the advantage of already being there, but she needs to make it there, still. It's simple, right? Just avoid getting flattened by Devastator. Or destroyed by one of the zillion other Decepticons here! Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Pink Saturn Sky has 'skipped' her action for this round. Combat: Looming Wall of Spikes sets its defense level to Aggressive. Decepticon guards pour out at the commands to intervien, but even they may take pause for a moment when a certain battlecry rings out across the square. One guard gets intercepted by Sandstorm as he bellows that out, and flung back into the rest of the squad to keep them from following Blurr and the others onto the rescue. But the moment is cut short before he can even mock them when the sound of robots uniting into one rings out and a booming voice threatens extermination. Oh that is just what they needed, an enemy gestalt on the scene. The Wrecker snaps one way to the Sentinels. "Clear paths for the civilians to leave. Those big guys do NOT discriminate!" Then turns the other way towards his comrades, and flashes his best slag-eating grin when Blurr radios the best orders of the night. Then pops his rifle out, it spinning in the air for a moment before he grabs it, cyber-adrenaline already pumping. The Wrecker breaks into a mad dash in the direction of Devestator even as the behemoth rips up some scenery and heaves it into the fracas. Quick calculation runs through his head, crouching down a bit in his run, and then diving forward as one end of the column hits the ground. With a roll any stuntman would be proud of he slips under just as the rest of its length hits the ground and up onto one knee as the dust is settling. "Concentrate your fire!", he snaps at whatever Sentinels are brave (or crazy enough) to follow his lead. "Aim for joints and connection points!. Then kicks off to the side, making another sprint even as he fires off several short bursts at Devestator, knowing it's gonna take every bit they've got to keep the big lug occupied. So there's only one last thing to say on the matter. "WREEEEECK 'N' RUUUUUULE!" Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Devastator with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Just because Zipline is small doesn't make her any less of a threat. Especially at those speeds that Sandstorm can throw. After the first impact, those sharp claws go right for Backjack's optics. Wonder where she got that idea from. "Can't execute what you can't see deceptiloser!" Then she's off, using powerful legs to bounce off of Backjack. She lands, catlike, behind some curtain on the stage. Then in a blur of yellow and black, uses her tiny size and quick acceleration to duck behind Widget where it'd be difficult to see her behind the bigger mech. "Shhh!" Is all Zipline says as she stalks up close behind Widget, taking advantage of the distracting chaos. Her claws glow with disruptive energy as she tries to deal with the restraints on the mech quickly. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Zipline has 'skipped' her action for this round. FAR AWAY FROM HERE Broadband turns his head, in the bunker. "Delkey!" He rushes over to the atrophied minibot. Delkey moves his hand just a little, as if trying to say something. "Bandwidth!" The Mesh Runner calls out, "Delkey's trying to say something!" Fortress Maximus has arrived. Devastator waves As Blurr enters the Prison, Soundwave watches. Everything was going according to plan now. He looks over towards Devastator, who hurls a mighty object into the crowd, even as Sandstorm gives his orders. Quickshot dives off to the side as the column rolls forwards, crushing three of the Sentinels in one go. He tries to stand, unable to do so. He has been pinned. More decepticons run forward, air reinforcements coming in. And through all this, Soundwave just stands there, he just stands there! Zipline's right next to him, freeing Widget from his purple bonds, and the Tape Commander does nothing... Well he does one thing... A deep rumbling comes from Soundwave... "AHHHHAAHHHAHHHAHAHAHAAAAHHHHHH!" Inside the prison, Blurr finds himself in a predicament. The doors shut behind him, laser containment systems flicker on and off in a strange pattern, and from behind....a large platform like a bulldozer with rockets hovers in behind him covered with DEADLY SPIKE! Perhaps Blurr could outrun the danger, but that'd mean that this ever-shifting course would be one of his toughest races..... Sorry! You can't use this command during a race. To regain energon you can "slow down" by going into PROTECTED or GUARDED defense-levels! Conversely you will spend more energon if you "speed up". Race: You're not in the race. You take Prison Deathtrap. Sorry! You can't use this command during a race. To regain energon you can "slow down" by going into PROTECTED or GUARDED defense-levels! Conversely you will spend more energon if you "speed up". You drop Prison Deathtrap. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Soundwave has 'skipped' his action for this round. Blast Off hits Blurr (and *of course he does*), but then the speedster is gone again in a flash, leaving the Combaticon without a target. ARGH. He wants to go after Blurr, too, but the doors are closed- and there ARE some other Autobots needing to be dealt with. The Combaticon keeps an optic out for any sign of doors reopening or Blurr reemerging, but in the meantime he aims for the Autofool closest to freeing Widget- namely, the OTHER speedster, Zipline! She zips around to hide behind Widget and some curtains, but Blast Off merely takes to the sky, flying off to the side and the top a bit until he can see her- hovering in midair as he goes to take a shot! Though.... it is odd how Soundwave is just, um... standing right there? The Combaticon blinks, confused as he listens to a rather sinister laugh (does Soundwave laugh? Who knew?) Then- oh well, he has HIS orders, and he aims *very carefully*- and fires at Zipline! Combat: Blast Off strikes Zipline with his Stop what you're doing! attack! -2 @emit A boomy sound echos off the surrounding buildings. Eventually, one can trace its origin to Devastator, who stands there taking the full brunt of their concentrated fire, he's just laughing. Like ants, mechs of all factions quarrel at his feet, but the gestalt is uncaring of this. "Pitiful...You cannot stop...." he pauses, leaving ample time for a gigantic solar rifle to appear in his hands "...what is envitable" He raises the rifle to chest level, takes aim at Sandstorm, and opens fire. Combat: Devastator misses Sandstorm with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! -8 Pink Saturn Sky drives steadily toward the execution site, and loses site of both Widget and Zipline when Blast Off begins firing at them. << Zipline! I'm going around the other side! I can't see you. I'll be in vehicular mode, just drop right in if you can! >> After this transmission, Arcee drives around the side and toward the back of the execution area, hoping to be able to move out immediately. (Come on, guys, please be there. Please!) The Global Pose Tracker marks that Pink Saturn Sky has 'skipped' her action for this round. Does Blurr even have an inkling of a thought that this might be a trap? Well of course he does, he's a spy, he's always entertaining that possibility, every intel agent does. But that doesn't stop him from capitalizing on an opportunity. He's so fast, he's almost always convinced that he can outrun and out-dodge anything that comes his way. ...Yet is this an exception? Upon seeing the traps, the courier smirks, as smug as Soundwave is at the moment. He transforms, standing there for a moment as he watches the spikes approach, not even moving right away. Yeah, he's that confident in his abilities. <> he says over a broadband frequency for all to hear. <> Now whether he really -is- actually disconcerted by it or not is a question that remains to be answered. Finally transforming back to his hovercraft form, he takes off down the corridor, searching for a control room or anything he can use to interface with the prison's security systems and pump them full of malicious programs made by the techs in his department! Desk and lab jockeys for the win! What they do does matter after all, because they make it so that those in the field don't need that much technical expertise. FAR AWAY FROM HERE. Bandwidth takes his friend's hand, Delkey straining to move, using servos that haven't been activated or greased in an age. "What is it, Delkey?" He prods. The minibot turning just a little towards him, his optics flickering... Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Combat: Looming Wall of Spikes sets its defense level to Neutral. <> Zipline pauses, mid-way through cutting through one of Widget's restraints. Her tail sparks a little in an imitation of how a cat's tail frizzes when they're startled. <> None the less, once Widget is free, Zipline starts pushing him off the back of the stage, laughing Soundwave or not It's one of the few times that Zipline is moving slowly. And she regrets it immediately when Blast Off's gunfire penetrates her midsection. Zipline topples over backwards from the force, and right off the back of the stage. "Ugh, you have NO idea how much you suck!" Zipline says, forepaws pulling herself up the back of the stage. The shot must have cut straight through one of the power lines on her railcannon, because when she tries to power it up, there's an ominous series of sparks on the side of her back and energon begins to leak from one side. "Oh for the love of Primus! You like TRIPLE suck now!" Okay, so she can't fight back at Blast Off right now. But several earth-shaking impacts draws her attention to Sandstorm and Devastator. <> Zipline says, readying herself to push off the back of the stage. Eyes quickly flick over the massive combiner. Scanners penetrate the outer armor, picking up some weak spots underneath. She quickly beams the info to Sandstorm. <> Combat: Zipline analyzes Devastator for weaknesses Sandstorm can exploit. Other Autobots would probably give a sympathetic wince to the mechs caught under the pillar. It's not that the sympathy isn't there, it's just a matter of not having time to waste on the matter. This was quickly turning into one hell of a mad night and it was going to take everything they could do to keep it from going belly up faster than Grimlock wanting a tummy rub. ~ It begins with a dark glowing ember, something black burning it's way out of me. Searing the flesh, pain is the only thing I feel, scars all I see. ~ Sandstorm doesn't stop moving even as Devastator makes his proclimation and draws his cannon, running even as it's clear he's running right towards a wall. He can't veer to one side or the other, because that would draw the gestalt's fire back into the crowds, and the Sentinels have their hands full already. ~ Oh no the fire's burning my insides again, what can I do to silence my desire tonight? Flames consuming reason leaving only ashes left; you will catch me for regretting my decision, I can't keep telling myself what I want to hear, I can't just close my eyes. ~ Just as the cannon fires and the beam screams towards him Sandstorm reachs the wall, takes a short jump and runs -up- the wall to evade the blast. The shot practically obliverates the foundation though and the wall starts to crumble downwards, forcing him to end the wall-run and twist away, kicking off the rubble as it breaks apart. Just as he's doing so Zipline's transmission packet comes in, bringing the grin of grim wrecklessness back to his features. ~ I know that it's killing me, and it's poisoning the best in me But I say, I don't want to believe. what I see, I don't want to believe. So let me tell you more (tell you more) about the lies I lead. ~ Landing on a street lightpost for just seconds long enough to turn towards Devastator and take aim, sharp optics focusing on the indicated weakened armor spot Zipline pinpointed and firing even as he kicks himself back off the post to keep on the move. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Devastator with his Parkour Gunfighting Wrecker Style attack! -1 Soundwave moves to step down the stairs, through all the chaos, even as Arcee approaches. He can't help himself to respond. It's all working so perfectly. <> The Tape Commander raises his weapon towards the downed Quickshot, DESPITE the fact that Arcee is coming in close towards him. Clarion gets down on his side, trying to help out his commander, "It's alright, Boss, we'll..." And then Soundwave opens fire, shooting him in the back. Clarion looks down at the hole in his chest, his hands curling as he looks in horror and shock. Quickshot screams. Clarion, perhaps if trained would be an arbiter as serene and compassionate as Emirate Xaaron himself. But as his colors start to fade to grey, that moment will never occur now. The mech manages to put a hand down to stop his falling, but that is the last thing he will ever do in this life. Soundwave continues << THIS TRAP WAS NOT FOR YOU. >> FAR AWAY FROM HERE, Delkey tries to vocalize something as his arm raises up....and then empties three shots into Bandwidth's chest. Bandwidth collapses forward, smoke roaring out of his eyes and mouth. The two mechs die in each others arms. <. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Soundwave has 'skipped' his action for this round. MEANWHILE, Blurr does take off at high speeds, but the confusing grid of lasers, flickering on and off, changing the very course before him as he travels forces him to hesitate! The spike-filled hovercraft behind him roars with the sheer power of jet engines. It may not last long, but surely it can last long enough Combat: Soundwave strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with Looming Wall of Spikes's Sudden Boost attack! Combat: Looming Wall of Spikes sets its defense level to Aggressive. Blast Off hears Blurr's response over the radio, and his optics narrow with anger. Wait, was that "never thought you'd be the one" a slight against him? Who knows if it actually was, but his ego tells him it probably was. Hmmm... maybe he IS slacking. Blast Off decides he needs to come up with an active plan to defeat Blurr one of these days... unless of course Soundwave is successful in offlining the Autofool here.... yet that is strangely not a happy thought for him. It should be HIM who finally destroys that Autofool, not that monotone retro boombox. With a frustrated sigh, he scans the building for any way in and after Blurr... but still nothing, slag it. Alright, focus....focus.... got a job to do here. He sniffs disdainfully as Zipline curses up at him, "Such language..... But no, I do not "suck", in fact I am VERY good at my job- which is shooting even fast little annoyances like you!" But he sees where Zipline and Widget are heading, and flies closer to intercept them. Still trying to keep some distance, of course, (he doesn't like getting too close) but close enough to perhaps block their way. Meanwhile, he points his gun slightly behind him- and fires at their getaway car, Arcee! he owes HER, too, for that little "wine" incident the other day... "You will not be getting away so easily..." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his THIS is for all that wine I lost..... attack! -2 @emit Devastator howls with rage as the gestalt takes Sandstorm's attack. "Devastator.....will crush you!" The gestalt leans right into the execution platform and brushes it aside, as the lumbering behemoth charges the mech, both arms outstretched, thirsty for feeling of crunched metal in his gauntlets. Combat: Devastator strikes Sandstorm with his Prepare For Extermination attack! -7 Fortress Maximus has left. Fortress Maximus has arrived. "<< Hurry, Zipline, please. We haven't much...time... >>" Arcee tightbeams to Zipline, and as she hears what's being said on the public frequency, sees that maniacal look in Soundwave's optics...she suddenly realizes that none of this was about Wedge. It was the ultimate diversion, and the entire lot of them just got played for suckers. "<< Wait, what...>>" The realization sinks in, colder than ice, and it chills her to the core. ( It was a set-up to catch us...and to trap Blurr! ) The horror of the moment distracts Arcee long enough for Blast Off to get a really excellent shot in on her. Her engine smokes profusely as she continues to run, but at least she's still able to run. She feels sick now. Not just because she's damaged, but she's come to the horrible, horrible realization of what's going on. "Quick, Zipline, drop in Widget and get in!" she says. "I think we've been had, this whole setup..." The Global Pose Tracker marks that Pink Saturn Sky has 'skipped' her action for this round. Elita One takes Clarion-Bots. "... What." Zipline hesitates on the edge of the stage. "WHAT." As she stares at Soundwave, Zipline's claws dig a little into the floor of the stage, practically threatning to tear it up. Her optics go wide, watching sentinal after sentinal get taken down. "Oh slag no. You... You..." She grits her fangs, growling. A few sparks issue from the power systems on her railcannon, the rails beginning to hum in a sort of angry manner. "I am so going to blast you a new energon hole!" But Arcee's voice in her transmitter draws Zipline's attention back to the matter at hand. She snorts irritably, fixing a trademark Feline Stare on Soundwave. "You're gonna get it next time, Lamewave. You'll need a straw to get your energon when we're done with you if there's anything left!" Little cat, big words. Turning her back to Soundwave, Zipline gives Widget a shove off the back of the stage, and hurries to lead him to Arcee. "Rev 'em, Arcee!" "AND YOU DO TOO SUCK," Is issued at Blast Off. The acrobatic stunts only hold out for so long before Devastator manages to get his big purple mits on the Wrecker. The crushing grip digs into his armor, aganozing even to a guy that's got more stamina and courage than he does common sense most of the time. Sandstorm squirms a bit, trying to pull himself loose. "Aaaaw, I didn't know you guys *grunt* cared." He spares a look around. The view from up here wasn't pretty. It wasn't the worst he's seen in his career, but it was definately bad. What cost were the rebels going to pay for their city? Was it too much? No. Freedom was never too high of a price. Not now, not tonight, but they were laying their lives out for their leader all the same. Even if the present situation looked grim, they were fighting for their future. Things that don't always pay off in the immeadiate sense. "But if you want to be like that..." Sandstorm manages to pull an arm free. He's got a mission to do here, and Wreckers don't back down no matter the odds. Arcee and Zipline needed time to get Widget out. Even with the toll tonight, as long as he survives, the rebellion will fight on. One arm is all he needs to reach into subspace and pull out... what looks more like someone rigged up a bunch of overpacked fireworks. Good thing he still has the ener-cigar he was being macho with earlier in his mouth, because now he can spit it out to ignite the fuse. "PUCKER UP!" And heaves the bundle at Devastator. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Devastator with Wrecker Fireworks's Huge Explosion #3814 attack! Combat: Sandstorm's Wrecker Fireworks is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Devastator's Agility. (Crippled) <'Autobot'> Sandstorm hehs somewhat painfully. "Just go you guys! Remember, this is the sort of stupid insane shit I do for a living!" <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Where do I apply to that sort of job?" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Talk later, Spots. Mission now." Blast Off suddenly looks up to see Devastator preparing the devastate the execution platform- and anyone still on it, apparently! No thanks. He uses anti-gravs to fly quickly up, avoiding part of the platform as it is knocked past him, then returns to aiming for the Autofools below. Then Sandstorm adds to the chaos and destruction. Oh well /fine then/. You want /chaos and destruction/? Let a /Combaticon/ SHOW YOU. He begins flying up, transforming into shuttle mode, then arcs back down to send a focused bombardment towards Zipline, Arcee and Widget! He can't do anything TOO "brutal".... not wanting to accidentally bomb Soundwave as well (and maybe get punished for it).... but a nice little bombardment could certainly ruin the Autobots' day! "Going so soon? Let me give you a parting gift! It is only polite!" With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his Parting Gifts! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Zipline with his Parting Gifts! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Soundwave leaves the chaos behind him to go check up on the other matter at hand. Nobody mind the mastermind behind all this.... Blurr powers ahead, but not quite at full speed. Why is that? Perhaps because he wants Soundwave to think he's being way too overconfident for the situation he's in. And--oh yeah. That's right. Blast Off is outside. Haha. Well isn't that just perfect. So he continues with the snark over the comms, despite the sharp metal boring into his rear a bit as he speeds forward, still searching for a terminal or other interface object. <> he taunts. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Sandstorm's bomb is expertly thrown at Devastator, and it lands squarely in his face before it detonates in a giant ball of fire! The force of the explosion causes Devastator's hard hat to pop up, his crimson visor shatters, and the behemoth staggers backward all the while roaring in anger, "MY OPTICS!" Devastator's releases his deathly grip on Sandstorm as he puts his hands across his face, attempting to fan away the smoke that's spewing out from his wounds. This probably was a bad thing though, because now the big guy is enraged. Every single one of his components howls in pain as the shared experience compels the Constructicons to lash out in anger, rage, and when these emotions build up to a point... well... let's just say very bad things happen! Devastator roars in anger, "DESTROY! EVERYTHING!" The Decepticon super warrior swings both of his arms blindly, his fists breaks down support pylons, shatters walls, and sends dangerous fragments of debris flying everywhere! No one is safe from the carnage! Combat: Looming Wall of Spikes sets its defense level to Neutral. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Combat: Devastator misses Zipline with his Bringing the House Down! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Devastator misses Pink Saturn Sky with his Bringing the House Down! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Devastator misses Space Shuttle with his Bringing the House Down! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Devastator misses Sandstorm with his Bringing the House Down! (Ruckus) Area attack! The spike drone continues on its way lining up another shot against Blurr as the two take a hairpin turn inside a prison, I may add. Despite Blurr's taunting and skills, the drone seems up to the challenge. keeping right on his tail. It hits afterburners to roar ahead a bit closer to bash him with a fender bender. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar expertly evades Elita One's attack! Combat: Elita One misses Cybertronian Hovercar with Looming Wall of Spikes's Sudden Boost attack! -1 <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Soundwave... is there any way inside that building? I should be in there to destroy that Autofool for once and for all......" <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "YOUR SHUTTLE MODE IS TOO LARGE TO MANEUVER IN THAT TERRAIN, BLAST OFF" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "WHAT? Then I'll go in root mode, it's s...well... I'll go in root mode. ...I can still shoot him. ...Somehow." <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "MY PETTY GRUDGE EXCEEDS YOUR PETTY GRUDGE." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Wh...wh...EXCUSE ME?!?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off *loud HUFFFFFFFFFFFFF* <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am the best sharpshooter here, and it should be *I* in there, actually *shooting* that fool. What are YOU doing, trying to play him irritating song selections or something? *HUUUUFFF*" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy laughs. Combat: Elita One strikes Looming Wall of Spikes with her Disruptor attack! The gestalt releases his grip on the Wrecker, but instead of dropping free Sandstorm grabs onto one arm and goes for a ride as Devastator withdraws his hands to his face. He swings himself around the limb and off while Devy's is swatting at the flames, landing on the giant's shoulder. "Destroy, Exterminate, Exterminate... Who writes your lines, a Dalek?" And then Devastator starts thrashing around. "Whoa!" Sandstorm stumbles a bit, grabbing onto the behemoth's head and digging in his feet to keep from falling off. "Yeeeehah! The robotic astro-bull on the Bar Moon ain't got nuttin' on this ride!" But it's going to be a short ride, because the Combaticon is trying to harass the other Autobot's leaving with Widget. As Devastator thrashes past the shuttle who's going to try and pull out of the gestalt's way, he leaps off of Devastator, a pair of his knives popping from hidden compartments in his arms and into his hands, so he can use them to try and catch onto the shuttle-con. "Geronimo!" Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. The drone might think it's up to the challenge, but it clearly has its calculations wrong. It attempts to smash him in the bumper again, but this time Blurr pushes forward just in time, zipping around another sharp turn to avoid the attack. "Tsk tsk, leaving your drones to deal with the fastest Cybertronian in the galaxy, I think that's about the worst case of underestimating your foes I've seen in a while!" He doesn't bother to broadcast it this time because what kind of comms officer would Soundwave be if he couldn't monitor his own drones' progress? Gunning it for the moment, he pushes his throttle to the max, hoping to speed ahead of the other hovercraft and leaving it to deal with the sonic shockwave that results from the speed boost that takes him beyond the sound barrier. Psh, did Soundwave seriously think he could beat him with a -drone-? Hah. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Space Shuttle with his Mind If I CUT In? attack! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Looming Wall of Spikes with his Worst Case of Underestimation attack! Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cybertronian Hovercar 10 1 FEARLESS -- Looming Wall of Spikes 15 1 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] The lasers change the course again without any warning whatsoever, only Blurr's longstanding practice at the most versatile tracks of Velocitron keeps him from heading straight into one for an instant BIG PROBLEM. Blurr returns the favor in this game of bumper cars, but the drone itself seems up to the task....and it knows what's going to change ahead of it, so yes Soundwave is cheating. Regardless, it surges forwards, making inevitable progress against Blurr. Those deadly spikes slowly start moving up to start wrecking Blurr's back bumper! Combat: Elita One strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with Looming Wall of Spikes's Deadly Spikes attack! -2 <> Zipline says, providing support as she guides Widget up to Arcee. Some day her actions will be as big as her words, but for right now, she's probably lucky to get away with the mission goal in tact. Artillary explodes around her, and one explodes so close that it rocks Zipline off of her paws. "Whoa! Yup, going up there on the suck-o-meter!" She shouts in return, giving her head a shake. Her optics flicker and spark a little. "Aw come ON." One paw smacks at the side of her head, but she's still seeing after-images. Zipline forces herself back up onto her paws. Her tail lashes behind her, keeping her balance. "Forget it. Let's move it, Arcee!" Expecting the car to follow with Widget, Zipline takes to running, shooting at anything that gets in their way. Combat: Zipline begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Cybertronian Hovercar , Pink Saturn Sky , and Looming Wall of Spikes Elita One takes Widget. Combat: Looming Wall of Spikes sets its defense level to Protected. Space Shuttle hits his targets .... but then...Blurr sends a radio message. This *infuriates* the Combaticon. His enemy is SO CLOSE and yet SO FAR. It's driving him up a wall already, and then Blurr has to go and RUB IT IN. GAHHH. The shuttle takes a quick swing around the building, again searching for anyway in.... but there doesn't seem to be. The other fleeing Autobots are momentarily forgotten. He radios Soundwave, asking for a way in, but Soundwave informs him his shuttle mode is "too big". Blast Off doesn't want to hear that right now, and complains rather loudly. But what can he do? What he CAN do is respond, however. He starts flying back over the battlefield at this point, looking for the Bots again. <> !>> Yes, Blast Off is cursing, which shows just how frustrated he's getting. <> Suddenly Sandstorm brings him back to harsh reality. "GAAAHHH! The big Wrecker jumps on him, grabbing him and buckling his fuselage with the impact. How the pit?.... He really *wasn't* paying enough attention. The shuttle is worried now- up close and personal is SO not his thing. He starts flying fast through buildings, twisting and trying to knock Sandtsorm off. "GET OFF OF ME!!!!! Arcee did what she was supposed to do, and that part of it was a complete success -- Widget and Zipline are free and clear of the execution site. However, she just knows now that this whole thing was a complete and utter sham. Just something to keep them occupied while some greater betrayal lurked just beneath the surface...remaining in her vehicular mode, Arcee drives behing Widget and Zipline to provide them with some cover, allowing herself to be their shield for the time being, until everyone is free and clear. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Cybertronian Hovercar , and Looming Wall of Spikes Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sandstorm with his GETOFFAME (Ram) attack! -1 You intercept a radio message from Arcee to Blurr: This whole thing...this entire...thing...was to divert *us* from *you*. They want you down there. I don't know why, but you're right where they want you. Widget is clear and going to be safe. But I'll be honest. I don't think they wanted him in the first place. Spikes tear into Blurr's rear, and part of the laser matrix burns into his side, causing pink energon and other body fluids to spurt out onto the floor. But he just keeps going, determined to make this count. He just has to find something to shove the hacking programs into, and then once that's done there's nothing a stupid spike wall can do about it. The corridors keep winding, and he keeps making use of his versatility to maneuver them with determined expertise. A wall approaches, and he drives halfway up its height, maintaining a steady path between the floor and the ceiling for a good few astroseconds. Oh and he keeps taunting Blast Off, too. <> Hah. Oh this is great. Blast Off is SO mad, and Blurr can tell. Combat: Looming Wall of Spikes compares its Agility to Cybertronian Hovercar 's Agility: Failure :( What is this? No one is shooting at Devastator?! The big guy is definitely doing something wrong, and he's probably not going to like what's going to happen to him should Scorponok (if he ever gets back onto his feet) and Galvatron finds out about his failure. It's time for action! Woe be to everyone, because Devastator isn't going to stop swinging his fists around and he's doing it recklessly because he can't see anything now that his visor has been shattered. A fist goes here, and another section of the prison's wall collapses. A feet goes into there, and bam, down goes another few support pylons that was supporting the ceiling. Heck, Devastator even begins spinning around like a top, with both of his arms outstretched, just to ensure maximum destruction! Arcee and Zipline might be safe since they wisely secured Widget and escaped, but the others might not be so lucky! One thing is for sure though. The Constructicons are really going to regret going all out tonight when they have to come back and repair this place. Combat: Devastator misses Space Shuttle with his Prepare For Extermination Area attack! -7 Combat: Devastator strikes Sandstorm with his Prepare For Extermination Area attack! -7 The Spike drone smashes into the wall, giving Blurr a brief respite, but regains control, its afterburners kicking in to follow him down a tight corridor of more lasers. A few sparks fly off of it, but it's hardly battered enough to stop moving and stop pursuing! Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Combat: Elita One misses Cybertronian Hovercar with Looming Wall of Spikes's Sudden Boost attack! You intercept a radio message from Blurr to Arcee: I know. But don't worry, I can handle this. You just get Widget to safety. Soundwave might think that this is over just because he killed a few Sentinels, but he's dead wrong. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Sandstorm hangs on with everything he's got as the shuttle zips and zooms around the cityscape. The knives help, as he pulls himself up far enough to look down into Blast Off's cockpit windshield. "You are sooooo lucky I don't have any more bombs right now," the Wrecker taunts with a rather malicious grin. Blast Off's fancy maneuvering speeds them way close to a building side, sparks flying as Sandstorm's back is ground against the surface, tearing off bits and chunks and unfortunately putting some nasty nitchs in his helicoptor rotors. And then either Blast Off timed it just right flying past Devastator, or the gestalt just got lucky, because a spinning purple fist slams into the Wrecker with enough brutal force to dislodge him from the Combaticon. Sandstorm hurtles a very impressive distance before hitting the ground and bouncing through several tumbles. Ouch. That one, he's going to feel in the moment. But Arcee and Zipline are getting away with Widget, so job done. Right? Despite sparking and smoking he picks himself up enough to look at the damage done to the cityscape, and manages to smirk just a little bit. "Hope you green jerks like cleaning up your own mess!" And then he transforms and takes off after the other Autobots. Sandstorm transforms into his Desert Patrol Vehicle mode. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Cybertronian Hovercar , Zipline, and Looming Wall of Spikes The drone is sparking, damaged but not down, though Blurr takes full advantage of the brief respite he is provided when it smashes into a wall to speed ahead of it and put some distance between them. On top of that, the entire structure is shaking thanks to Devastator's blinded blows. Heh...well wouldn't that be ironic if the gestalt ended up doing Blurr's job for him! Maybe he wouldn't even need to do any hacking! The courier gauges the progress he's made, and slows down a bit now that he can. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "I need to stop trying to fight combiners by myself." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm pause. <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Naaaaaaah" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Arcee, Zipline, is Widget clear?" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Doin' that would be sensible and boring!" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, ".. And yeah, they're on the way out and I'm hot on their exhausts." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Perfect. Good work, team." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Affirmative, he's safe." Debris and the like cause dust to flutter over the scene, the laserlights flicker! Blurr sees an opening to work with, watching a row flicker, and anticipating them flickering out, drives on through off the programmed grid. The drone plows on through, getting scorched but still pursuing Blurr. He's got to run out of energon eventually! Space Shuttle is REALLY not liking this up-close-and-personal time with Sandstorm. Like- REALLY NOT. There's a loud hufff from the shuttle in response, and then he flies close to Devastator, who finally knocks the Autobot off! He then has to dodge as Devastator goes nuts, but escapes the big green mech's flailing fists. Still fuming as Blurr keeps taunting him, he gripes into his radio, "Oh sure... big words while you're safe in there... well, uh... comparitively, at least. ...You wouldn't DARE come out and face me in a fair fight, Blurr. You know you'd never win! You're a COWARD, is what you are! If I'm half-dead anyway, or trapped in some Primus-forsaken underground passage, well then, /sure/ you'll show. But you'd NEVER dare face me at full strength. You KNOW I'm simply MUCH BETTER than you, and that is an indisputable FACT!!" <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Good news! Great job, guys!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... <'Cybertron'> Blurr says, "Hey Soundwave, I know you're lurking out there somewhere so I'll be straight with you. If you seriously think this is over just because you've martyred a couple of the rebels I've got news for you--you're -dead- wrong." <'Cybertron'> Soundwave says, "FOR SOMEONE TO BE A MARTYR, THEY HAVE TO ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING IN DEATH." <'Cybertron'> Blurr says, "I know." <'Cybertron'> Blurr says, "And that's the irony of it, isn't it?" <'Cybertron'> Blurr says, "They've accomplished something -by- dying to your hand." <'Cybertron'> Blurr says, "In front of all of their comrades." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Let's get outta town before some Seekers find us, my rotors got smashed up and I can't transform to chase them off." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Wow... sounds like quite a fight. AWWW, and I completely MISSED it. I hope *somebody* got video? ...I hope?" <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Yeah, sorry, was just a bit busy keeping this Widget mech from getting smashed. Next time I'll make sure to get video rolling for ya." Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Heh, that's Ok. You have your priorities straight. Just wish I could've been around to help (and get some video, too- uh, only if I had time, of course....)" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "See? I should have just shot him." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Much simpler." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Hold on .... ah" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Well, my tactical ain't the quality of your video, but" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm transmits throwing the fireworks bomb in Devastator's face to Rewind. <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "*silence*, then...."AWWWW, YEAH MECH! THANK YOU!"" <> Did he just? Oh, burn. Plus, those drones can't be taunted like Blast Off can. Ah, the disadvantages of having a mind. Blurr's energon gauges are indeed getting low, but after spending his whole pre-war life on the racetrack he certainly knows how to pace himself so that he has just enough to sustain him until the end. Despite his circumstances, Blurr is completely cool, because Widget is already out of there, Soundwave has martyred Clarion, Quickshot and the others, and Devastator is coming close to breaking the prison for him. So...win-win-win, kinda. Even if the structure might collapse on top of him... Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "That is great!" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "You're welcome" <'Autobot'> Rewind adds it to his collection of Wrecker awesomeness. Martyr is a strong word. Put down like dogs as an example is more like it. The spike drone and Blurr, having made it off the track, now just have one final distance to go, and the drone's got just enough juice to end this fight once and for all! Combat: Elita One strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with Looming Wall of Spikes's Sudden Boost attack! Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: Cybertronian Hovercar crosses the finish line! Race: Looming Wall of Spikes crosses the finish line! Space Shuttle snorts derisively,